Usagimodoki
Usagimodoki / Pseudo Rabbit (ウサギモドキ Usagimodoki) is Noiz's Allmate. It takes the form of a cube shaped rabbit. Appearance Since Noiz has multiple allmate cubes, all of which are connected, Usagimodoki takes on two forms in Rhyme. There is one 'lead' rabbit, which is visualised as a rabbit that wears an outfit similar to Noiz's. It doesn't participate in the action, and instead, announces its attacks and defense initiations as well as how much damage is lost to both itself and its opponent. The rest of the Usagimodoki are also rabbits, though they don't have the outfit, and instead are equiped with red boxing gloves. They are used primarily to carry out offensive and defensive maneouvres that the lead rabbit calls out. Personality Usagimodoki does not show much personality outside of constantly exclaiming its actions when given orders. It's shown to be easily startled when Aoba, Koujaku and Mink discover it eavesdropping and getting caught by said men. In Rhyme, it's shown to be a fantastic initiator of giving out attacks and also carrying them out. Usagimodoki is very confident in its own abilities but will become very startled and shocked when it is overcome in battles (shown in Noiz's drive-by). Story Common Route Usagimodoki makes its first appearance when Noiz pulls a drive-by Rhyme battle onto Aoba. It was shown to be making considerable damage to Aoba and Ren until Aoba's "desire" began to take over and intricately gave Ren instructions to defeat Noiz and his allmate. Later throughout the route, it is shown to be eavesdropping with Noiz listening into conversations of the other characters (in Aoba's house, at Junk Shop Heibon, etc.). Noiz's Route Noiz uses one of his Allmate cubes when he was trying to stop a security robot dog from attacking Aoba with its laser by inserting Usagimodoki into the dog's mouth where it was about to shoot. Usagi was able to ricochet the laser back to the dog and the dog begins to have smoke coming out of it, the blast damaging it on the inside from the blast. When Noiz told Aoba he would look for supplies to treat Aoba's wound, he lends him one of his rabbit cubes hanging on his waist in case one of the security dogs ever confronted him again. Aoba uses Noiz's cube to ricochet the laser once again, which caused a critical blow onto Usagimodoki. After Aoba finds out Noiz is fighting since Usagimodoki was able to track him and what percent he lost during a battle, it shuts down as Aoba thanks it for all the help. When Aoba visits Noiz in the hospital, it's implied he gave the broken cube back to Noiz so he would be able to repair it later. After Noiz is discharged, he and Aoba have one final Rhyme match. Usagimodoki and Ren both put all of their effort into the fight, but Ren and Aoba come out on top in the end. Re:Connect Usagimodoki does not make an appearance in Re:Connect, but is mentioned by Noiz in his good end that he still has his allmate cube in his bag and carries it with him everywhere. Trivia *"Usagimodoki" is also known as psuedo-rabbit, as when you break down its name, "usagi" means rabbit and "modoki" means when someone or something isn't exactly like an object or person. *Both Usagimodoki and young Aoba share the same Japanese voice actress, Hiroko Miyamoto. References Category:AllMate